


Howdy

by casualwonder



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Flirting, Cowboy Keith (Voltron), Cuz I need more of it, Debating if this should be multi, Humor, M/M, This is for fun and just crack, flirty keith, flustered Lance, poor lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualwonder/pseuds/casualwonder
Summary: Lance has just moved into a new part of town with his family. They visit a festival to familiarize themselves with their new surrounds when Lance gets hit on by a cowboy known as Keith.





	Howdy

 

Lance is hot. He's sweating tons as the heat sticks to his skin and melts off onto the wooden bench underneath. Fanning himself with his hand is not doing the job well of cooling him off and either is the giant fan spinning aggressively above them. It makes sense, they are in a barn after all where there is no air conditioning whatsoever and the giant doors are open wide letting in crowds of people as well as the heat of August air.

There's no better situation.

Unless

Lance reaches out to pull out a menu from the rack in the middle of the table where his two sisters sit in front and his brother's children sit next to him coloring in a kids coloring book they bought at one of the festival's tents. Lance flattens out the menu beforehand and eyes scan down at the drink selection.

“Here we go,” Lance dots a finger next to the written bold word, “Lemonade! Only two dollars.”

Veronica snatches the menu away from him to fold it up and fan herself with it, “Mom said not to order anything until they get back.”

Right. Lance almost forgot about that. The rest of his family is still out snooping around each tents different selling items. The festival is quite busy today since it's on its last week of showcasing before closing. Good thing they moved here right on time before it packs away.

“But I'm hooot,” Lance drags on, “They are taking forever and you know Mom, she takes her time looking at every single thing!”

“Of course, it's her first time being here,” Rachel says.

“Exactly,” Lance returns back to fanning his face with his hand, “It's just a drink.”

“A drink that can wait till everyone gets here,” Veronica explains, “The drink isn't going anywhere Lance.”

“You never know. It can grow legs and run off,” He huffs. He weighs himself down on the table with arms stretched and lets the live band in the background drown out any outside noises of Veronica bickering about how impatient Lance is being. Maybe the weather and empty stomachs are starting to get to everyone besides Sylvio and Nadia that continue on coloring with handmade crayons.

Lance lifts up and slides closer to them to peak over their shoulders joining along with them (which they happily accept) to focus on taking his mind off the boil of summer air possibly creating a sweat spot on his back, and to certainly take his mind off any cooling beverage that would fight this burning heat.

“Woe there, cutie alert,” Veronica whistles, leaning her chin on her folded hands with adoring eyes, “Check him out.”

“Veron,” Rachel nudges her, telling her to cut it out.

“Who?” Lance twists his head around to follow the trail of Veronica's sight.

Lance spots her target to see a young man leaning an elbow at the ledge of a  small bar -that isn't really a bar with alcoholic drinks- chatting with a group of men. Lance chokes down on a laugh with a fist over his mouth.

“What?” His sister asks with a brow to her hairline.

“It's just...look at him!”

“And?”

Lance gives up and slips out a heavy laugh. The man his sister is apparently drooling over is a literal cowboy. He's wearing the hat, the flannel, and jeans. He's got the boots, and even the position he's standing just screams “Yeehaw Zone” and, wow.

“Don't you think it's a little funny that he's wearing the proper attire for this sort of thing?” Lance gradually speaks.

“Yeah, and? Did you forget that people do wear that?”

“But, look! He's an actual cowboy!”

“Lance!” Veronica smacks her hand roughly on Lance's bare arm, “Don't stereotype!”

And Lance hisses at the screaming pain because she can definitely hit hard and it's a curse.

“I'm just saying,” Lance defensively holds up his not-burning-injured-hand, “I didn't think you were into Cowboys, V,” He smirks.

“We live here now, there's got to be tons of them, so I might as well keep my options open.”

“I also didn't think you were into mullets,” Lance points out taking one last glance at this cowboy stranger. His dark raven hair is tied to a pony that shows off the length of his mullet.

“That's it,” She deadpans, “You ruined the moment. Don't talk to me.”

“I'm just messing around.”

“I said don't talk to me.”

…

 

The wait for his family is a drag. He's watched the live band play multiple songs that sounded the same to him. He's played tic-tac-toe with Nadia and even got up to use the washroom four times to lapse his time. Four times!

And one of those times was just to stuff toilet paper under his armpits and splash cold water at his face.

The thought of a nice, cold lemonade bounces around in his head. Teasing and tugging at the idea of getting up and buying himself one. There's a siren in his mind inching him closer to that idea and he might just run with that.

“You know what,” Lance pushes himself up with a smack of his hands against the table that catches his sister's attention, “I'm going to get myself a glass of lemonade and you all can just suffer,” He turns on his heels strolling to the bar ignoring Veronica's refusals.

Now he stands over the ledge of the bar, resting his elbows waiting for his order of Lemonade so he could drown himself in the oh so sweet sugary drink. He's even being kind enough to order two extra ones for poor Nadia and Sylvio.

The “bartender” sides his glass over and Lance is quick to barging that drink down his throat, using the cute silly straws that came with it.

“You must have been dying for that.”

“Yeah, I really have been,” Lance answers the voice without thinking twice who it is. He's in for another sip to drown himself even more and turns his head to discern who the voice belongs to and

And no way

Lance chokes into his drink, spitting out his lemonade and swallows down on a uprising chuckle. It's him. It's the cowboy and he's talking to him.

“You alright?”

No. He's not alright.

“M'yeah. Almost choked on an ice cube,” Lance lies but he seems to buy it and is ordering himself a drink. Yet, while he orders Lance takes a peek over at him. He's got to be honest and say that this guy is attractive. Veronica does have a good eye. And the guy smells nice and pleasant like a cold autumn afternoon or when you are all snuggled in fresh blankets that just came out of the laundry. It sort of reminds Lance of his old home.

Which is weird, and why is Lance even thinking about ways to describe his aroma. But what's not weird is that the dude has a nice jawline and maybe the flannel did look good on him. Maybe.

He snaps his neck back when the cowboy looks his way. All tension folds up into a ball in his stomach and creates panic mode.

“So,” The dark-haired man stirs a straw in his drink. Ice cubes clinking together, “Are you from around here?”

“Actually I'm not. I moved here two days ago,” Lance doesn't look at his face. Afraid to laugh or just…continue on describing his features.

“I can tell.”

Wait

“What does that mean?” Lance asks, with a twitching brow.

“Exactly what it means. I can tell you aren't around here.”

Smack him for stereotyping? Veronica should smack him also! He's got the nerve to judge him? And Lance is totally not going to pick out that he did the same to him because right now what matters is that maybe this cowboy yeehaw man isn't so sweet looking.

“Well, I can tell you're definitely around here!” Lance gives him his famous glare and goes back to sipping furiously on his lemonade.

He's expecting a comeback of some sort or even a slap across the face in front of everybody but instead, he gets a chuckle. A light, but at the same heavy chuckle. Lance looks back at him, curious eyed.

“I didn't mean for it to be offensive,” He spoke softly.

Lance almost feels bad.

Actually, no, he shouldn't feel bad.

“You should have made that clear in the first place…” Lance responds and the guy just smiles at him, shaking his head, a strand of loose hair falling to the side of his cheek.

…

 

In the idle of time and almost finishing up his entire glass of lemonade Lance grows impatient. Did the bartender forget that he ordered two more drinks? It doesn't take this long to serve two glasses of lemonade.

In the meantime, Lance is left in silence without talk of Mr. Cowboy man. He's off talking to someone at the side of him that Lance has seen earlier when Veronica first pointed him out. It's calmed down the nerves that were about to grow and bust. Maybe he's being difficult on him but Lance knows when someone is making fun of him. He even looked down at his outfit to fathom what he meant about knowing that ‘he isn't around here’ craze.

Again, stop with the stereotypes.

“Hey,” Mr. Cowboy man returns.

“Hey again,” Lance answers almost too quick. He just wants his damn lemonade orders.

“Since you just moved in I wouldn't mind giving you a tour around town.”  

“No thanks. I'm good,” Lance passes.

“You sure? It's hard to find places around here. It'll be a real struggle for you.”

Lance doesn't bother to glare or show any sign of annoyance, “I'm fine.”

Another pit of silence except for this time he had something to do. His phone vibrates in his pocket, alarming him it's a text from his mother saying the rest of family is on their way and he hopes to whatever above that the drinks come in soon cause the guy is back to opening his mouth, and Lance is taking one long last sip of his drink.

“You know,” He is stirring his straw again, “I been coming here since the day it opened and I never thought today would be the day I'd meet a cutie.”

And Lance is choking on his drink again in utter disbelief. Did he just get hit on? Is he getting hit on? Lance is the one to hit on people, not have people hit on him! The roles have switched and he's stepped into an unknown universe and needs out.

“Careful there darling, don't need you dying on me.”

Oh my god.

This isn't happening, right? The heat is getting to him and making him delusional cause there's no way this is happening. He feels his face heat up to the tips of his ears and he wants to be swallowed up by the ground.

There's shuffling next to him and right then and there he is being offered a small piece of paper with a scribbled phone number. Lance could die.

“It's Keith, by the way,” This Keith gives a tap near his drink and walks away.

With incoherent grumbles of words, Lance crumbles the piece of paper and shoves it in his pocket. The bartender finally arrived with the two lemonades.

…

 

“What took so long?” Rachel asks when Lance arrives back, placing down the lemonades in front of his niece and nephew which happily thank him and get down to drinking.

“He forgot my order,” Lance mumbles and plots himself down at his seat hoping they don't see his face.

“Are you okay? Veronica asks tilting her glasses down, “You're all red,” She couldn't help but chuckle.

Lance takes a deep breath in and out.

“I think I just got hit on by a cowboy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really wanted flirty cowboy Keith so I wrote this one shot to help. I got this from my Insta (laithnsugar) where I'm starting to write drabbles as well as other stuff, so feel free to stop on by :D  
> Slightly embarrassed about the flirting scene and that this is my first one shot idea but it 'twas fun. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and maybe made you smile? 
> 
> Comments/feedback are appreciated. I like to hear from you!


End file.
